Golden Bells
by WisdomsChild
Summary: Belle and Gaston are planning on being wed in a lavish ceremony in the next six weeks. They are told no one can accomplish this, save for the sometimes beastly Mr. Gold. Gaston doesn't want to be subject to Gold's dark reputation but Belle won't let it scare her. After all, she knows how to tame a beast.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty, so this is part one of a prompt that I got from **__**31halloweennight31**__** on tumblr. I've never even attempted writing anything like this before so we'll see how it goes. Happy reading and feedback would be fabulous *hint hint*. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**_

* * *

It was one of those mornings.

Gold had managed to spill his first cup of coffee on his favorite tie. His hair would not stay flat no matter what he threatened it with. And to top it all off his left shoe was missing.

He had an early appointment today with what Ruby assured him was a high profile client that he would be very interested in working with. He found another pair of shoes, brown instead of black, picked out his next best tie and sat down at his breakfast table. His house was all quiet, his things and himself being the only residents of the place. The antiques he'd managed to procure cluttered up every shelf and table in the house except for his small square breakfast table. He flipped on the TV that sat on it and allowed himself a small smile.

"Good Morning Storybrooke." 7:15. Right on time, as always.

* * *

She knew the second her cup of coffee was splashed across her windshield that she should've stayed in bed that morning.

Belle groaned, remembering too late that she had set her usual morning cup of coffee on the roof of her car and forgotten to get it down before pulling out of the driveway. Her windshield wipers were just spreading the sticky mess over more of the windshield and she laid her forehead on the steering wheel.

It was one of those mornings.

* * *

"Come back to bed, Darling." A disoriented Gaston moaned from his place on their bed before she had even finished getting dressed that morning. He never had been a morning person.

"Can't. I have ten minutes to get to the studio and right after that _we_ have to go see the planner."

"You know, Ruby is right. Vegas would be just as good." He mumbled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Vegas is not exactly my ideal wedding spot." She smiled at his sleepy grin and tousled hair and shook her head. Marriage. She never thought it'd happen.

Belle nearly tripped as she put on her favorite red shoes and was out the door, knowing hair and makeup would be mostly covered by the crew at the studio. She walked out to her car, her bag, notes and several books in her hands. She set her coffee on top of the silver beast as she climbed in; cursing the day she let Gaston pick her car out for her.

'Books with Belle' had been nothing but a waste in Gaston's eyes. He didn't understand how anyone could watch a 15 minutes segment about something as boring as literature. The segment was bringing so much more business to the library though and Belle couldn't get enough of it. She had had enough trouble trying to fit into life here when they'd first moved to Storybrooke, but now, with the show and the library, she was really starting to feel like she was part of a community.

* * *

Mr. Gold knew it was ridiculous, but that didn't make him enjoy it any less. The blue eyed beauty stared at him through the television screen, holding up her latest discussion topic.

"This book is one of my particular favorites. Inkheart is a story set in a world not unlike our own, but it's filled with its own sort of magic. By reading aloud, certain people who are called 'silver tongues' are able to call fictional characters out into our world." Belle began; her voice equal parts reverence and enthusiasm.

He had been watching books with Belle every day since it started airing two months ago. It was a show with actual subject matter, unlike the rest of the too sweet cheery nonsense. Of course it had never been the subject matter that had drawn him to the show (though he liked to pretend it was). It was the hostess. He had never seen a woman more beautiful, more sure of herself (except for that little mishap with Romeo and Juliet) than this one.

Gold had never been one to believe in love, at least not when it came to himself personally. He did believe it was possible for others though. If anyone could have a fairytale love story, it was that girl.

* * *

After she had gotten to the studio and finished her segment she was back in the car and off to Storybrooke Wedding Planners Co. Hoping that they could solve the problem that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks.

* * *

"You're late Mr. Gold." Scolded the ever observant receptionist at the front desk.

"I am aware, Dearie. Is my client here yet?" He nearly hissed. Honestly he didn't even know why they kept this girl on. She gave him nothing but trouble.

"_Potential_ client. And no, she hasn't arrived. Lucky for you." Ruby said with a glare.

"Not luck, just great timing." He said, rushing through the front lobby and down the hall to his office.

"Whatever you say." She mumbled to the air as he left.

He was behind his desk and looking professional with just seconds to spare as Ruby led the newest bride-to-be and her groom into her office.

"Hello there, Dearie. I-" He paused, his eyes lighting up as _she _entered the room, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Her fiancé quickly followed and the light went out. Mr. Gold put that smirk on his face and looked at the pair with dark eyes. He didn't feel anything. He kept telling himself that he didn't feel anything. But then she spoke.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late." She said in that beautiful accent of hers and he knew that he would have to turn down the job. She took a seat in the chair across from his desk and gave him a warm smile. The same she gave to the camera every morning on her show. He could feel his hands began to tremble and laced his fingers together on his desk, attempting to steady them.

"Good morning. I am Mister Gold. Yes, I do have a first name but this is how I prefer to be addressed. I am here to create the wedding of your dreams, not be a pillar of support or your new best friend. Now that we're clear on that, why did they send you to me?" He began with his standard opening.

"Pardon?" She said with a quirk of her brow. Her fiancée was just about to open his mouth when Gold began speaking again.

"They only send me the difficult cases, marriages that need to be done well and done quickly, or the unusual ones. Because I am the most skilled at handling it. So why are you here?"

"How dare you-" Her fiancé began and she put a hand on his arm.

"It's all right. I don't expect you to make friends with me. I would like us to operate on a mutual respect for each other though. My name is Belle French, this is my fiancé Gaston. They said you could get us the wedding we wanted within our six week time frame."

"Six weeks? That's an awfully rushed engagement, don't you think, Dearie?" He glanced up at her with knowing eyes and Belle tried not to take offense. He didn't know her reasons, he couldn't.

"Not at all." She smiled at him.

"So can you do it or not?" Gaston asked rudely.

"I can."


	2. Interviews (Part One)

_**Author Notes**_

_**I'll probably be posting shorter chapters like this for a while, at least until I get super into my rumbelle shipping again. But I really like the direction of the story. Credit for the prompt goes to **_31halloweennight31_**on tumblr. She really is fabulous. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, OUAT, Disney, or anything related to them. Or Mr. Gold…**_

_**Words: 1,906**_

* * *

"_I can."_

Thus began the longest six weeks of Belle's life.

Gaston looked skeptical as Mr. Gold started pulling from his desk.

"First I'd like to get to know the two of you a little better and just what it is you want for your wedding." He said, not looking either of them in the eye. It struck Belle as odd the way he was playing with the large ring on his finger. Gold was more than irritated by it. It was one of his nervous tells that always manifested when he had too many thoughts vying for his attention.

"Of course, where would you like to start?" Belle said with a warm smile.

"I would like to conduct a series of interviews this week, two each with you individually and the final one with the two of you together. That way I can get to know what each of you want for the wedding and then bring those ideas together for the final interview."

"That's a little odd, don't you think?" Belle said while looking at the files he had splayed across the desk now. All with names of what she assumed were different couples on them.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems like you'd make a lot more progress just keeping the couple together for the interviews. This sounds a little…divide and conquer to me."

"This is how I work, Dearie. Don't like it? Feel free to escort yourself out."

"We don't need your sharp tongue-" Belle laid a hand on Gaston's arm and he visibly relaxed. What a magical touch the girl had. It was even enough to keep her overbearing boyfriend in line.

"That won't be neccassary. Let's get started."

* * *

The interviews had been scheduled so that they each had one Tuesday and Wednesday with the final one being on Thursday afternoon so that Gold could get started on the real planning and discuss the finer details. Belle thought the whole interview process seemed a little tedious but Gold seemed to know what he was doing. If worse came to worst they could always elope. Belle was really hoping it wouldn't come to that.

She walked into Granny's with her knees shaking. It felt like she had just woken up from sort of haze that morning and it hit her hard. They were going to be married. Eternal devotion to each other, man and wife. Belle couldn't breathe. Was this really the right thing to do? She had always thought so, from the beginning, but the closer it got the more she questioned herself.

"Good morning, Miss French." Mr. Gold said; his brown eyes warm and his smirk beckoning her to his table. The warm smell of waffles and coffee greeted her, making her stomach growl.

"Good Morning." Belle took a seat across from him in the booth and set her bag at her feet.

"I'm not really one for small talk. So shall we get started?" Gold said abruptly, straight to the point. He folded his hands on the table in front of him and looked at her as if he were expecting something. Like she was here to help him in some way instead of the other way around. Belle was thrown off guard by his intense gaze. What was he looking for? The depth of his eyes was almost startling and for a moment she felt like she really could get lost in them…she pushed the thought away.

"Of course." She said with a smile. She wasn't about to let him get under her skin. She'd dealt with worse beasts her entire life.

"First off I would like you to describe your ideal wedding in three words."

Belle thought for a moment, wishing someone would come by and take their order. It was impossible to think with his watchful eyes and her growling stomach. She hardly dared to look up at him as the air grew thicker and she could practically taste how quiet he was being on her tongue. All she could see were his gold flecked eyes, watching her like she was something he had never seen before.

"Elegant, warm and magical." Belle said at last, feeling self conscious for taking so long. It shouldn't have been so hard to say it.

"Good. Very good. Now I have a few magazines here that should give you an idea of just what it is that you're looking for. He pulled a huge stack of magazines out of his bag and dropped them on the table with a loud thud.

"What can I get for ya this morning?" Granny said while approaching the table. She glared at Gold with undisguised animosity.

"I'll just have a coffee, black, please." Gold said in little more than a growl, giving her the same icy look.

"I'd like an order of waffles with eggs on the side and extra syrup please?"

"Anything to drink?" She smiled widely at Belle, back to her usual self.

"Iced tea."

"Coming right up."

"Thank you very much." Belle said and handed Granny the menu with a smile. Gold's heart skipped a beat as she turned to him again, still wearing the same smile and met his eyes. He shifted focus to the stack of magazines on the table.

"Today we'll just be covering the basics." He said quickly and scolded himself for behaving like such a love struck idiot, she was a _client. _She had no interest in him. "Venues, caterers, menu's, the dress, seating arrangements, guest lists and the entertainment."

"Those are just the basics?"

"The real challenge for most couples is the second interview."

"Why's that?"

"Patience, Dearie. We'll get to that. First let's start with what we've got."

* * *

"My, my, don't we have extravagant tastes?" Gold said with a laugh and a teasing smirk that livened up his dark eyes. He had been all over the place during the interview, Belle had seen him slip from friendly and warm to stone cold and somber. Sometimes even sweet. He was such a character.

"It really isn't extravagant." Belle said with a small laugh. "It's just that…my mother was married in that castle." Gold's eyes turned warm again and Belle pretended not to notice.

"I see."

"She and my father swore it was the most romantic place in the world. I've always dreamed of starting my life in the same place they started theirs."

"Is that really how you think of this? Starting your life?" He really was more expressive than he meant to be when she was around. She just brought something out in him that he couldn't control.

"How else could I think of it? This is the beginning of an all new adventure." Belle said and watched as Gold's eyes froze over once more. His face was guarded and carefully put into place to convey what he wanted. But Belle could see behind that to his eyes. She wondered what had made him so guarded, but it was really none of her business. That was his story.

"Silly women, always think marriage is the best thing they can do with themselves."

"Excuse me?"

"You are all the same." Gold tried to reign in his tongue but his rapid heartbeat and cloudy head were getting the best of him. He wanted to believe what he was saying. Perhaps he would be able to better see all of this as just a job instead of…instead of what?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but you don't know me or my reasons for getting married. I asked you to help me plan it, not lecture me on what I'm doing with my life. I'm the one who gets to choose who I love and what I do. No one else." She said; her eyes aflame and her head held high and regal. She really was breathtaking and so head strong. How did an idiot like Gaston ever get his hands on her?

"Fair enough, Dearie." He smiled.

* * *

"Describe your ideal wedding in three words." Gold said, noticeably irritated by Gaston's lack of focus on the interview.

"Impressive, grand and awe inspiring. I want everyone who attends to be green with envy. I want my wedding to be the most talked about event in town for the next twenty years." Gaston said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"My…how ambitious of you." Gold resisted the urge to send Gaston one of his infamous icy glares (or something worse) and turned to the magazines. "I have something here for you that should help us narrow down the basics of what you want for _your _special day." Did this man really think a wedding was some sort of play thing the groom was in control of? If Gold had learned one thing in his time it was that contracts were solemn and sacred. This boy was about to enter one he didn't fully understand. He was lucky he was getting married at all, with his coarse manners and his ridiculous hairdo. The more he seen this man the more perplexed he was. Belle seemed sweet and brave, how could she deign to marry such an over bearing, pretentious and controlling man as Gaston. She seemed too strong for all that.

"What do I need those for? I already know exactly what I want. I'm just here because Belle insisted that a planner would be _helpful_."

"Well, that cuts so much pressure off of me, what is it that you want?" Gold's voice was dripping in sarcasm and Gaston was doing his best not to take offense to the old man.

"I want us to be married at the ski lodge that my father and I took our first hunting trip to. I want rugged meals fit for a king-"

"Don't think I've heard of a meal being described as rugged before, but continue."

"I want the heads of all my kills displayed during the ceremony and reception. And I want to be wearing the most elegant suit money can buy."

"All excellent choices there." Gold smirked, his tongue was razor sharp and ready but he was doing his best to restrain himself. "Dead animals are always very popular choices among brides to be."

"Listen here, old man, I can fire you any time I like. The only reason you're here is because Belle wanted it, but the rest of this ceremony _will_ go my way. Whether you're here to make it happen or not." Gaston growled, clenching his fist in what Gold assumed was a threatening manner.

"We'll just see about that. I believe I've gotten quite enough from you today." Gold tapped his cane against the floor and swung himself up onto his feet. "And a word of advice, boy, don't ever threaten me. You might just regret it." Gold's eyes seared into Gaston's with such animosity that he nearly shrank back. But then he remembered his size and stature and did his best to glare as well.

"If you think for one minute that I'm scared of you-"

"If you were smart, you would be." Gold said darkly. And then, in a way that terrified Gaston, he smiled. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, I'll make this a wedding people will never forget but in exchange you do something for me."

Gaston pondered this for a moment, the wheels slowly turning in his oversized head and then stuck out his hand.

"Deal. What do you want?"


End file.
